


A Ringing Chord

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ringing Chord

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'composition' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

It takes five parts to make a whole: heart, mind, soul, body, and that ineffable something that is no more and no less than the spark of life.

Just so carefully, they are chosen, five voices that slide together into a whole that resonates with something greater than the sum of its parts. They are making a legend, they know, something no less great for all that it was built and not grown.

But legends don't belong to themselves; that's also a truth, but not one that matters. After all, it'll be the legend that pays the price, not them.


End file.
